


Keep your idiots close to your heart

by Jaquiele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angsty fluff?, Axel/Lea mentioned, Destiny Trio, Donald Duck mentioned, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, I still can't tag for my life, Kairi is done with stupid boys, Kairi is smart, King Mickey mentioned, Namine mentioned, Olette mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku is a stealing hobo, Riku pretends to be cool, Roxas mentioned, Sora is responsible and makes his bed, Video Game Mechanics, getting deep with lore, is that a thing?, spoiler free, they swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquiele/pseuds/Jaquiele
Summary: What do you do if your friends are being stupid? You join them of course. It's just Destiny Trio being friends and then the angst train slams, and then it's all good.





	Keep your idiots close to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get it out of my system. I have a lot of boring classes this semester so get ready for f e e l s. March for me is when I'll consider the ban on posting KH3 releated fics lifted.

„Whoa, never knew you were _that much_ into jewelry.” With a chuckle Kairi continued to rummaging through the drawer, one hand playing with one of the many rings she found inside.

“Huh? Oh those. I don’t really use them anymore. Aaaaand I’m pretty sure half of those are Riku’s. He tends to drop by, pretend he’s cool and all that, fill my drawers with his stuff, steal my toothpaste and leave.”

The redhead couldn’t help the snort that left her..

“Yeah, he’s a disaster, keeps stealing my hairbrush. And if you think he gives it back, then look at my head.”

Sora took a quick look at the ring she was holding and went back to finish changing his bedsheets.

“Yup, Riku’s. I sold all of my ability rings.”

_Wait…_

“Ability ring? What do you mean?”

“Uh…”

The brunette dropped the pillow, since he was done anyway, fluffed it up a bit and strode across the room.

“Umm… I’m really bad at this, should go find Donald… Well, you know how each person needs mana to cast a spell, right? You know, the magical energy that you can store in your body?” after receiving an affirmative nod, he plucked out a blue thick ring with a crown symbol on top. “This one is called mithril ring and it allows you to gather more mana. Only instead of storing it directly in your body, once _you_ are full, it’s stored inside this ring, like an extension of you. Or it gives you protection against for example fire magic, or amplifies your wind magic, stuff like that.”

For a few seconds Kairi was silent, then she punched Sora’s arm.

“Ouch! What the heck Kai?!”

“You’re telling me that there is such thing as actually useful jewelry and you never mentioned it to me?!”

In Sora’s defense, he did look guilty when she said it.

“Sorry Kairi. It’s just… I was introduced to it in a rush, back when we first left the islands and I never really had time to sit down and think about it.” He hugged her quickly and then grabbed a small box of the shelf and put in her hands. “Buuuuuut! You can have those! Even Riku’s! Especially his, maybe that will teach him. I don’t really use those anymore, like I said, I’ve got… uh… better ones, but! I swear I’ll get you some nice stuff from moogles next time!”

“What stuff? Are we dealing drugs?” Not missing a beat, right before fully entering the room, Riku turned a bit and shouted as loud as he could. “MICKEY I’M DEALING DRUGS!”

Ignoring the horrified “Riku!”, said boy slipped inside and flopped right on Sora’s bed. Not a second later, the owner of bed had the box back and Kairi jumped at the bed too, her entire body slamming into her friend.

Even if he wouldn’t admit it, Sora was impressed that Riku only grunted, already braced for the impact.

“Kai, never do that again, your knee was an inch away from my dick. I’d like to not loose the ability to pee when I need. Also your hair is a mess.”

Said girl wiggled a bit until she was lying with her back to the silver haired boy, hugging the arm that was holding her and digging one elbow under his ribs.

“It wouldn’t be if somebody would stop stealing my brush. I’m seriously considering getting it cut, it gets in my face a lot when I fight? I have no idea how does Lea even live with his? It’s sooooo freaking long. Riku, how did you survive with yours?”

“I don’t know, maybe I was just blind and didn’t give a shit anymore?”

“Or” finally, Sora cut in, looking at the two with his hands on his hips. ”You were a homeless hobo and you don’t trust anyone with scissors near your depressive butt.”

“Excuse you! I wasn’t homeless, I was living with Namine and your sleeping ass. I don't count DiZ, fuck him. And besides she let me borrow her hair ties so it wasn’t like I really minded when I wasn’t blind.”

“Yeah, blind by choice. Emo much? You should have just told Roxas that your hair is too long, I’m pretty sure he would love to get close and personal with you if something lethal was involved.”

“That’s kinky Sora. Also Riku, stop poking me. Sora, make him stooooop.”

With a laugh Sora joined his friends on the bed, trapping Riku’s other arm in similar way that Kairi did.

“Is this where I joke about you being handful? OW! Why you both have so pointy elbows?! Seriously, we should just let you poke Xehanort with it and he’ll be gone.”

“Orrr, you should set Olette lose on him.”

Both of the boys turned to look at her curious. Although how Sora’s spine even allowed him to bend that way was a miracle. But since it was like this since they were children, neither Kairi nor Riku asked him about that anymore (the boy’s answer the first time they did that was simply ‘ _what, you can’t do that?’_ followed by Sora bringing his feet to the back of his head, while lying on the floor). With a sigh, the girl turned as well, not passing a chance to jam her finger under Riku’s armpit, which quickly escalated to a tickle fight between the three of them. It would have probably went for far longer, if she didn’t accidentally kick someone off the bed. The spiky hair that tickled her face were a clue on who it was. So it left Riku as the one on the floor. Always quick to get back on his feet, with a dramatic sigh, he turned to leave the room.

“Okay, fine, kick me out, I’m going back to the Realm of Da-“

“NO!” “GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!”

Two screams were followed by the younger duo launching themselves back at him, Sora clinging to his torso like koala and Kairi giving the same treatment to his legs. His trained reflexes were the only thing that kept them from painful meeting with the wooden floor. That and maybe his hand that grabbed the open door.

“You better be joking-“

“If you leave us ever again I swear-“

“-I didn’t spend two years running after you-“

“-I’ll tell Lea to bring you back-“

“-just so you could run away again-“

“-and I’ll go with him so I can be-“

“-I’m gluing your hands to ours, lemme get Donald!”

“-the first one to kick some sense to your ass!”

The warmth that he felt in his heart was nothing to the heat of his face, which he was sure was red as brick.

“Guys, I was joking. I’ll never leave you again. “

“Good!” Kairi grumbled aggressively hugging his leg (he was sure it would bruise, honestly where was she hiding that strength?! Her arms were half his size!). “If any of you ever leaves me again, then I’m cutting my friendship braclet!”

A silence fell on the room.

“Kai, you wouldn’t do that, right?” carefully detaching himself from Riku, Sora kneeled down to face her.

As soon as the shorter boy was safely deposited on the floor, Riku kneeled as well, causing Kairi to release his legs.

“Kairi I mean it. I’m never leaving you or Sora again. If I do, then you can be sure I’ll be back to you as soon as I can.”

“Me too.” Sora’s voice was unusually serious. “You guys don’t even understand how important you are to me. I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. I love you both.”

“Sora you sap… “ strong arms gathered them close, Riku hid his face in Kairi’s hair, his hold tightening a bit.

“I love you too.” The redhead’s voice sounded choked, but happy.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

“Sora stop.”

_Poke._

_Poke._

“Kairi! Stop poking me!”

“Nope. Not until you admit that you love us too you overgrown giant.”

“Yeah, tell us Riku! Channel your inner sap!”

“Sora for fucks sake…”

“Riku! Come on! You promised you’ll stop blaming yourself!”

_How did he…?_

Upon seeing his shocked face, the brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“If you think I haven’t noticed that you’re still blaming yourself, then you are seriously blind.”

“Yeah. You always make sure that we are okay and you don’t want to burden us, but come on! ” Kairi added. “That’s exactly what split us in the beginning. We weren’t honest with each other. You never told us about your jealousy. And you Sora.” Suddenly, said boy found himself under Kairi’s heated glare. “Why you never thought to mention that you need a break? That you’re still comparing yourself to Riku? Oh don’t give me that look boys. I’ve known you my entire life. Gods, Sora I was _in your heart_! I know you think you have to protect me and all, but has it ever occurred you that _I_ want to protect you too? Even from nonphysical threats, even from your own insecurities?”

Both boys were speechless. They _knew_ that Kairi was really perceptive person, but they never thought that they were so obvious about themselves.

“Wait, who made you smart? And I love you too dummies.”

“Geez Riku, don’t you know that we share one braincell? It’s just Kai’s turn.”

“What.”

“What are you talking about Sora? You two are sharing one braincell, I have my own. I’m a princess after all.”

Almost simultaneously, the three of them started laughing, the shaking causing them to just flop on the floor and lie together in a pile. They were content to just stay like this forever. Forget their destinies and responsibilities for a little while. Wiggling his toes, he poked Kairi’s ankle with his feet, just to make sure that the friendship bracelet was still there. He received a soft kick in response, so he repeated the same action with Riku’s legs.

Yup, still there. Honestly it was just a bunch of multicolored strings tied weaved together, but to them it was both a treasure and a promise. Even if they were apart, they were tied together. Maybe it was a little bit unconventional that they wore those bracelets on their ankles instead of wrists, but that way they eliminated the risk of accidentally tearing it, with the additional protection from shoes. And it was more subtle that way, invisible but always there, just like their bond.

“Kairi?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you mean about letting Olette deal with Xehanort?”

This caused the girl to snort.

“Oh god, Lea never told you? God, when I was in Twilight and he tried to kidnap me, she pulled out a freaking bat with nails! And she was about to own his ass with it! You gotta drop that subtly in a conversation next time you see him, he gets so flustered, it’s hilarious!”

**Author's Note:**

> The bracelets on ankles are a thing I did with my friend actually! I don't know what to say about this piece. I just want them to be happy and their friendship to flare all the way to the moon. On the bright side, I finally passed that failed project! I think I might do a series with fics about the Destiny Trio? Tell me what you think about it and roast my grammar! Also please, no spoilers in the comments in this fic. I'll probably post another on 1st of March, then you can scream about KH3 with me all you want! <3 Because that fic will contain spoilers and my fav gremlin! :D


End file.
